


The Star

by takren17



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: Where in Jinyoung met the star of his life.





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my two ever supportive friends. Thank you for inspiring me to write again hahahaha. 
> 
> Micca, this is especially for you <3 Thank you for, you know what it is ;)

Jinyoung was running late on his first day back in school. This rarely happens as he is a model student, as what his friends call him. He was busy getting his ID (so he won’t be reprimanded by the guard) when he suddenly bumped into a girl. Good thing the girl did not fall down or else he’ll be sued and be suspended and he’ll be saying goodbye to –

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking and I think I’m kinda lost?” Jinyoung was startled with the girl. He was (again) busy thinking too much that he barely heard what the girl said. 

“Uh yeah I’m fine no worries. It was me who wasn’t looking. Are you a freshman here?” Jinyoung wants to beat himself. Of course she’s a freshman! Who would be lost in this school if she’s not a newbie. 

“Yeah and I’m looking for my class. It’s this one.” The girl showed her class list to Jinyoung. 

“Oh it’s the same building as where I’m going. Come with me, I’ll drop you off in your room as a way of apologizing for what happened this morning.” Jinyoung smiled his blinding smile and he knows that the girl was captivated by his good looks. 

“My name’s Jinyoung by the way. What’s your name?” Jinyoung said as they started walking towards the arts building. Jinyoung then realized that his first class is not in another hour and he’s just being paranoid for being used to going to school early.

“I’m Micca. I’m kinda new here. Just migrated about 2 years ago. My best friend actually is also studying here but I overslept and she already said that she’ll meet me in the classroom.” Micca answered with a little more than what Jinyoung expected. 

“Good thing you already have a friend here so you’ll not feel awkward with this new environment.” Jinyoung really didn’t know what to say until they’ve reached Micca’s room.

“Anyway, here’s your classroom. Goodluck with classes and I’m really sorry for what happened earlier. I hope to see you around!” Jinyoung smiled his blinding smile again before leaving the stunned Micca in front of the class. 

When Micca went inside the room, she was surprised when almost all of her classmates were looking at her. Some were look of envy, some looked confused, and some just stared at her blankly. 

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Micca asked Shaina, her best friend and only friend in the school (for now) when she sat down beside her. 

“I don’t know. I just heard some whispered something about the guy you were with that he’s someone popular? Along with his other friends, yeah that’s what I heard. And you! I wasn’t with you for a few hours and you already got yourself a boyfriend!” Shaina jokingly said to Micca. Micca was shocked with the revelation. So he was with one of the popular boys? She immediately regretted not asking more about him.

“I did not get myself a boyfriend. I’ll tell you what happened later, for now let’s listen to the professor. We don’t want to get detention on our first day, right?” Micca said as their professor entered the room.   
After their class, Micca told Shaina her encounter with Jinyoung that morning to explain why they were together before her class. Shaina was convinced that it was just coincidence and not Micca charming her way through Jinyoung (because she knows that Micca already likes this Jinyoung guy even though she hasn’t seen him yet). 

During lunch break, Micca spotted Jinyoung with his friends while Shaina was busy buying food. Jinyoung smiled at her and she fought back a wide smile (because she should be this reserved girl that she promised to be). She immediately turned her back and looked for a place to sit with Shaina but sadly, the only available space is the table beside the table of Jinyoung’s friends. They had no choice but to sit there and Micca’s already feeling embarrassed because all of Jinyoung’s friends are looking at them. Once seated, Shaina glanced at their side when Micca was describing who Jinyoung is and was also surprised to see Mark Tuan there. She pretended not to see him and continued to talk to Micca but she can feel Mark’s eyes on her. 

*****

A few weeks has passed after Jinyoung and Micca first met and they haven’t talked since then. Only secret glances were made and Shaina was well aware of Micca’s growing crush with Jinyoung. On the other hand, Shaina was having fun with her first boy (space) friend (Mark’s still not asking her out) in college. She usually feels bad for making Micca their third wheel (not that Micca minds though, it’s also her way to Jinyoung’s heart) but she knows that she should ask Mark to do something with Micca and Jinyoung.

It was nearing the end of the fall semester and Micca’s getting frustrated that the whole semester has gone by without her being friends with Jinyoung. She just wanted to be friends with her crush because she knows that she can’t be with him. So she’ll just stick with being friends with him.

Micca’s on her way to her locker after she finished her last exam for the semester. It’s already the start of her and Shaina’s semestral break and so she can’t wait to go home and sleep. It’s been one of the worst hell weeks for her and she just wants to either sleep or else she’ll sulk for the remainder of the break (because she wants to hang out with Jinyoung if ever they’re friends but no they’re still not).

“Hey Micca! Are you free now?” Mark suddenly showed up out of nowhere and was surprised that he’s not with Shaina.

“Yeah my exams are done and I’m officially on break.” Micca said.

“I need help from you. I’m actually planning on asking Shaina out and I don’t know how I’m going to do it.” Mark asks nervously. Micca, deep inside, feels happy and envious at the same time for her best friend. She knows how much Shaina loves Mark and she knows that Mark is the right guy for her best friend.

“Come with me somewhere private, I’ll help you with that.” Micca said. Little did they know that Jinyoung was actually watching them from afar. Jealousy was evident in his face but then he realized that he doesn’t have any right to be jealous because he can’t even be friends with his dream girl yet he feels jealous when one of his closest friend can easily befriend her.

*****

“Thanks for the help Micca. I owe you this one! Let me know how I can repay you for helping me!” Mark said as he drops Micca off their house. 

“Uhm, actually I was about to ask you something. But, I’m kinda shy about it?” Micca looks down on her shoes which suddenly became interesting.

“Is this something to do with Jinyoung?” Mark smirked. He knows both of them like each other but are too shy to do anything about it. 

“Uhm, if it’s not too much to ask. But does Jinyoung like someone?” 

“From what I can observe from him, yeah he likes someone. It’s someone from your batch actually. And I think same with your course. I just don’t know the name of the girl though.” Mark likes to tease and he’s sure gonna get killed by Jinyoung for making Micca think that he likes someone else.

“Oh I see. Thanks Mark Oppa. I’ll see you around? And also, goodluck with asking Shaina out! I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes.” Micca half-heartedly smiled before going inside their house. She doesn’t know why but she feels her heart break upon learning about Jinyoung.

The next day, she planned on being a hermit and just sleep the whole day. She can’t invite Shaina out as she knows she’ll be having a date with Mark (and most probably be going home with a boyfriend (no more space!!) after their date). 

She was busy sulking about life (mostly about Jinyoung and imagining him being with another girl) when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Are you up, dear?” It was her mom. She did not answer as she doesn’t want to see anyone today. 

“Shaina’s here. I’ll just let her in okay?” And suddenly she hears her door open. 

“Guess what!!!” Shaina said as she flops down Micca’s bed. Micca groans, she still feels a bit envious since Shaina can officially say that she’s now together with Mark. 

“I know you’re together now you don’t need to tell me how it went. I helped Mark plan it all.” Micca said as she slowly shifts from laying down to sitting beside Shaina. 

“No no no it’s not that. Okay, so first, I know that you planned this out with Mark because –“

“Are you two together now?” Micca cuts her off. Shaina just smiles that big smile of hers when she’s super happy.

“Don’t you interrupt me Micca Abegail. Just listen to me okay!” Shaina’s being overly excited, and not because of what happened today, which makes Micca curious.

“So I kinda knew that Mark’s gonna do something today since I saw Jinyoung yesterday before I left school and he asked me—“  
“YOU SAW JINYOUNG? HE TALKED TO YOU? WHY?” Micca suddenly shouted which caused Shaina to jump.

“Wait calm down okay. I’m telling you the story as I said DO. NOT. INTERRUPT. ME. Or else I’ll keep this to myself and you’ll be curious until you die.” Shaina threatened Micca which immediately shut Micca up. 

“So he asked me if Mark was going out with you and so I asked why he thought about that, and Micca no you cannot interrupt me I told you that already, and he told me that he saw you and Mark go out of school together but there’s something different with how Mark is with you and when he’s with me. So I assured him that you and Mark are not going out and ikindatoldhimthatyouhavesomeoneelseinmind” Micca was not able to capture the last part because Shaina was saying it a bit fast.

“You what????” Micca didn’t know why suddenly she feels like she has a chance with Jinyoung. 

“I told him that. You like someone else. And that someone else is named…” Before Shaina can finish, Micca was already shouting which made her mom check if everything’s fine.

“I am so not gonna show myself in front of him anymore. Thanks for revealing that my dear best friend.” Micca said, face completely red because of embarrassment. 

“I am not yet done! He’s asking if you can meet him at the park near Han River? I kinda told him you like star gazing on random nights even though its nearing winter and normally there are less stars during this time of the year.” Micca can’t contain her happiness anymore. Is this really happening? Park freaking Jinyoung, the popular theater actor in their university, asking Micca Margas, a simple designer student, out on a date? 

“What time? What are the details? Shaina Mae tell me this is really happening!” Micca immediately checked her wardrobe to see if she has anything suitable to wear for tomorrow’s date.

“Just be there around. 9 in the evening? Just in time for some star gazing. Don’t worry. Mark and I will fetch you and bring you there so you won’t feel so nervous.” Shaina smiled before she got up and left Micca to her own happiness bubble. 

It was her most awaited day and Micca was not able to sleep. She knows she should have a bit of sleep so she won’t feel restless during her date with Jinyoung.

She was ready by 6 pm and she kept on asking Shaina if she looks decent enough for Jinyoung. 

“You know, even if you’re in your pajamas, he will still look at you like you’re the most beautiful girl in the world.” Shaina said when Micca asked her for the nth time. 

It was already 8 pm when Shaina and Mark fetched Micca to bring her to Jinyoung. Micca was already shaking with excitement and nervousness. She doesn’t know what to expect, let alone what to say when Jinyoung talks to her. 

As Mark pulls over, Shaina went down to say her final reminders for Micca (because she knows that Micca can blurt out anything that she can think of when she’s nervous and excited and in front of her crush).

“Just remember to be yourself. Be calm, enjoy your moment and no matter what happens I’ll be here alright? Enjoy your night my dear best friend!” Shaina hugs Micca before sending her off the direction where Jinyoung is seating. 

Micca slowly made her way towards Jinyoung while the latter is busy staring somewhere. 

“Uhm, hello? Jinyoung o-oppa?” Micca slowly asked and Jinyoung looked at her, smiling his brightest smile.

“Hello Micca. I’m so happy that you really agreed to meet me here. I heard from Shaina that you love star gazing?” Jinyoung asked as he patted the seat next to him, signaling Micca to sit down beside him.

“Yes. Whenever I want to be alone, I always go to a park or somewhere where I can see the stars.” Micca said. Suddenly, Jinyoung brought out three star gazers for Micca. 

“Here, for you. I’m not sure what flower you want, but for someone who loves star gazing I brought you this.” And Micca wants to laugh at Jinyoung’s attempt at a joke. 

“Thank you! I appreciate anything you give me, you know.” Micca’s subtle flirting is doing something to Jinyoung’s heart. 

“I actually asked you out because I wanted to tell you something. I want you to listen to me very well as I won’t be repeating this. I also want you to listen until I finish and don’t interrupt me because I might lose my confidence and end up not saying everything to you.” Micca just nodded. 

“When I first saw you on our first day last semester, I already knew in my heart that there is something with you. I don’t know what you did, but you already captivated me with your smile. It was like the brightest smile I ever saw. It was like a star has fallen down and turned into a very beautiful girl. From then on, I can’t get you out of my mind. I was actually too shy to approach you that it took me months before I approached you through your best friend. It felt like you were too good for me. Even though my friends keep telling me to try and talk to you, I don’t know. I feel intimidated by you that I feel like I’m going to just stare at you when I try to approach you in school. You may be just a simple girl, but that’s what I like about you. You’re sometimes way too hyper but still a very reserved and poised girl.”

“I also heard from Shaina that you love listening to a particular song and so I tried my very best to prepare. Do not judge me, I know I am not as good in singing as I am in acting but I’m doing this for you.” 

Jinyoung played something from his phone and Micca immediately recognized the song. It was her favorite song, the one where she imagines Jinyoung singing this to her. 

It’s a beautiful life  
I’ll stay by your side  
It’s a beautiful life  
I’ll stand right behind you, beautiful love  
If I am with you under this sky

Micca can’t contain her happiness that she didn’t realize that she’s already crying.

Just breathing alone makes me happy  
It’s a beautiful life, beautiful day  
I live in your memories  
Beautiful life, beautiful day  
Stay by my side

Jinyoung then faced Micca and wiped her tears as he continues to sing. 

Beautiful my love, beautiful your heart  
It’s a beautiful life, beautiful life

It’s a beautiful life  
I’ll always protect you  
It’s a beautiful life  
So lean on me, beautiful love  
Your tears, your smile  
So we can be together  
It’s a beautiful life

Micca can’t stop her tears from flowing. Jinyoung then reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers.

Beautiful day  
I loved you like crazy  
Beautiful life, beautiful day  
I don’t wanna lose you  
Beautiful my love, beautiful your heart  
It’s a beautiful life

Memories that resemble you  
Remain with me  
Your memories, your recollections  
It’s a sorrowful life, sorrowful day

Micca knows it’s almost the end of the song. Jinyoung smiles at her before finishing the song.

I can’t win over sadness  
Sorrowful life sorrowful day  
So don’t leave me  
So I won’t life just in your memories  
It’s a beautiful life

“Micca, I know I may have chickened out during the past semester but, I am willing to make it up to you from today until we reach our forever. Will you be my girlfriend?” Micca doesn’t know what to say. Words won’t come out of her mouth and she just gaped at Jinyoung before nodding. Jinyoung hugged her tightly and Micca, still crying her heart out, hugs him back. 

“You know, when I first met you, I already thought that hey, I met my star. The star where I always tell my wish. Of meeting someone who will make me happy, who will never intentionally hurt me. And bumping in to you tells me that that star has already fallen. I, then, always associate you with a star. Because you were the star that I was waiting for to brighten up my life.” Micca didn’t know where her speech came from but she knows deep inside her that Jinyoung will always be that star. Her star. 

Jinyoung smiled upon hearing Micca’s confession. He then cupped her face and slowly leaned in. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Micca expected her semsetral break to be a boring one, where in she will continue to sulk from being too shy to be friends with her crush. But what she didn’t expect was to spend it with someone she’s been longing to have since the day 1 of her college life.


End file.
